


灵魂伴侣从不出错

by 1101kkk



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, em - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101kkk/pseuds/1101kkk
Summary: Eduardo的灵魂伴侣是Mark，而Mark的灵魂伴侣是……Sean Parker？！
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 29





	灵魂伴侣从不出错

**WHO THE FUCK IS SEAN PARKER?**

“遗憾，”Mark说，“限于人类生理构造不能亲眼见证，但我会在25岁前尽可能留念，包括一张背对相机的毕业照。你的Course Match上传错了一节课。”

“我会改回去的，”Eduardo紧紧盯着Mark的标记，好像那出了什么差错，“我想，我当时有一点分神。”

Mark的灵魂伴侣标记位于他的第七颈椎，在Dustin将一瓶激浪掀翻到Mark后背前，他们都以为他是那个没有标记的异类，因为Mark坚持他全身上下没有任何一个以Helvetica字体写就的名字。你总不会从后面拽下你朋友的连帽衫。所以这显然是什么从不出错的外星人证据之类。毕竟灵魂伴侣——这个无可救药的传统笑话。

这玩意儿把人类18到25岁的皮肤当成涂鸦墙，随机投放任何人的名字且从不管双方的年龄种族性别，在至少两千年前率先实现了人人平等。它甚至都不是成对出现，A的身上是B，B的身上是C，而C，如你所见，当然是F，顺便一提 ，这位F是C的亲姐姐。灵魂伴侣根本就是一整套没有逻辑的上帝恶作剧。Chris的灵魂伴侣是用梵文写的，因此那是一个“知名”的不知名近古印度人。Eduardo某个前女友的手臂上则是一整幅画，所有人都认为它肯定属于某种失落的语言，但她上了大学后被发现是中文书法写的“毛泽东”。真他妈酷毙了。

灵魂伴侣只是浪漫喜剧的桥段，命中注定的爱人或者恶作剧，一对相看两厌的青梅竹马，猜怎么着，他们的名字出现在了彼此身上——天啊，没人会相信那个吧！Eduardo从未在杜撰故事和屏幕外听说过这种事，从未，不会有人蠢到把灵魂伴侣当真，拜托，这真的不是睡前童话，反正它会在25岁消失。这完全是释迦牟尼或者安拉，谁在乎，一个无法解释的现象。有神论支持者的伪证。

所以他应该完全忽视这件事，并知道那是对的。但是——

“谁是Sean Parker？”Eduardo问，听起来跟往常没什么不同，实际上，他清楚那非常不同。他咽下去中间那句脏话，他拒绝想到这个。谁他妈的是Sean Parker？

“Napster的创始人，他开启了第一个P2P音乐服务。”Mark还在试图从浴室镜子里看清那个，理所当然，失败。

“你知道有很多Sean Parker。”Eduardo忍不住说。

“对我来说只有一个，”Mark飞快回答，从浴室镜子前走开，放弃无用的尝试，Eduardo认为他早该放弃，因为那是根本不可能做到的事情，而且非常愚蠢，而且令人恼怒，而且Mark过于兴奋无法注意到那个。距离Dustin往Mark脖子里倒半瓶激浪已经过去半小时，Mark还在说关于Napster或者其他什么涉及世界、酷、改变的自言自语。

Eduardo不想承认自己是嫉妒，但在Mark又一次提起Napster前终于脱口而出，“你不会相信灵魂伴侣吧？”

“不，”Mark毫不犹豫，“但有趣，它很普通，我高中时以为会有个Δημόκριτος，古希腊语前身期大部分文字还停留在象形阶段，那时候线性文字已经有75个音节了，它具有先进性。”

“语言是必要条件吗？那个名字是什么？”Eduardo说。

“当然有条件，现代英语字母同样来源于象形文字，象形文字的进化模式不同。”

“现实情况是表音文字能够更广泛地使用。”

“牺牲词根的代价，这造成了文化差异，包括脸型和天赋。”

“天赋？”

“那是德谟克利特，”Mark说，“母语是中文的人更容易有绝对音感。”

Eduardo知道Mark又跳回原来的话题了，“听起来是声调语言的优势。”

“音乐。Napster的意义——”Mark抓住他的键盘，手指开始敲击，不忘咬着扭扭糖，永远是红藤条，Mark从不两次踏进任何一家只卖多滋乐的商店。Eduardo，实际上，更偏爱后者，但自从他和Mark成为朋友，他从没帮Mark带错过。哪怕他喝下半打威士忌，也绝不会记错。说真的，扭扭糖？有时候Eduardo也会略微诧异自己为什么能做到这种地步，只是这全无困难，如此轻易，仿佛在他出生时就刻入本能——照顾一个在大学兄弟会上认识的怪胎。哪怕当时Eduardo还不知道Mark的名字。

也不是说那能改变什么。只是。好吧，至少他们都是非灵魂伴侣信徒。这是一个恶作剧，整栋柯克兰没一个人相信“命中注定”的鬼话，包括Dustin。这是一个并不惊人的事实。惊人的事实是Eduardo住在艾略特。而他身上一直有一句Mark Elliot Zuckerberg。你知道有很多Sean Parker，但只有一个Mark Elliot Zuckerberg。操。

在Mark脖子后面出现Sean Parker这句脏话后，Eduardo正式成为一个非信者。

灵魂伴侣从不出错。

它写在你身上的，一定不是你的真爱。

Eduardo确信。与此同时世界上任何两个人都会分享同一个名字，哪怕那是个少见的犹太姓氏且拥有中间名，所以他的Mark也可以不是那个Mark。总之，灵魂伴侣从不出错。

然后这个认知在Mark见到Sean Parker后被粉碎得像车碾过的棋王奶油饼干，顺便一提，那辆车是重型皮卡。

Mark几乎是立刻就迷上了这个迟到25分钟花哨自大狂躁可笑且不幸罹患妄想症的瘾君子，Eduardo甚至没办法让他从滔滔不绝的蛊惑中移开目光一秒钟，Mark满脑子都是Sean Parker不切实际的吹嘘，并马上将那个当作什么真相在回程的路上说服Eduardo。

“我的意思是钓大马林鱼而不是14条鲑鱼。”Mark说，“听上去不是很棒吗？”

“鲑鱼才觉得棒，”Eduardo回答。Sean Parker已经钓上了你，他在心里激烈批评，而你想也不想就张开了嘴，因为这个蠢货的名字在你脖子后面。

“Facebook要去加利福尼亚。”

“你去掉了‘the’。”Eduardo干巴巴说。

“那是个好主意，你不觉得？”Mark反问。

“是的，我想……更简洁，去掉它。”Eduardo回答，忘记自己沉甸甸往下坠的胃，那确实更简洁，他必须客观一点。

“我的意思是加利福尼亚，”Mark眼睛里闪烁着奇异的光彩，Eduardo意识到Mark很兴奋，非常兴奋。那并不常见，通常Mark不善于和别人进行目光交流，换个角度说Mark同样不善于隐藏目光中的感情。然而大多数人，绝大多数，都会直接忽略掉这个，除了Eduardo。他无比清楚，现在，Sean Parker拥有了Mark。不仅仅是某一块皮肤，而是，另一种形式，整个的。Mark被抢走了。

仅仅因为Sean Parker这个白痴只会顺着Mark的想法说话，不停为Mark营造那些Mark本就想要的幻觉并假装那是触手可及的真实。他是个高中毕业生，从没上过大学。他被他的公司踢出来。两次。Napster、Plaxo。他还吸毒。他把他的名字留在Mark身上。那就是一句脏话。

“今年夏天Facebook会到帕洛阿尔托，我要两个实习生，房子租在斯坦福大学附近，两个街区，最多三个，还会有一个游泳池。”

那样所有人都会看到你脖子后面的名字。如果你去游泳。而加利福尼亚的夏天就是为游泳而生。你不能去。

Eduardo顿住，“你什么时候决定这个夏天去加利福尼亚？”

Mark从电脑前稍微分给他一点注意力，“我什么时候决定。”

“在Sean Parker天花乱坠地演讲时？”Eduardo嘲讽。

压抑不住的怒火在他胸膛里来回翻腾，Dustin比Sean Parker更懂编程，而Eduardo更有钱，Sean Parker没给他们带来任何东西，除了诱惑Mark，Eduardo几乎不能相信这个，Mark没跟他讨论过一次，只是通知他，他们今年夏天要去加利福尼亚。也许这他妈就是个生物链。鱼总是吃鱼。显然Sean Parker吃到了Mark，这一定程度上弄乱了Eduardo的脑子，他给鸡喂了鸡肉，并看不出其中有什么动物虐待问题。

但任何人都改变不了Mark的决定。Facebook必须去加利福尼亚。

Eduardo往账户里打了18000美元，好让Mark有地方住和能吃饭。他则要前往纽约实习。3个月改变不了什么。那至多是90天。足够Mark以每天花掉200美元的速度等他回来。一罐3.5磅的红藤条只要8美元。

如果他知道Sean Parker会住进Mark租的房子——Eduardo付钱。

他一定不会觉得3个月无法改变什么，Sean Parker只用一顿晚饭就把Mark的心夺走了。

而那甚至不是最可怕的。

Eduardo连夜飞到帕洛阿尔托，暴雨倾盆，他在机场等了两个小时，Mark没去接他。

Sean Parker把两个未成年女孩弄到房子里，还有大麻，也许，更糟那部分他没看到，可卡因，她们在沙发上尖叫着打游戏，屋里一片狼藉，Mark没去接他，因为Mark连续工作了36小时，没一个人阻止，所有人，放任Mark不眠不休工作。依靠Eduardo Saverin基金会的慷慨解囊，不付钱的房客取代他安排Mark的商务会面，而Facebook真正的CFO，先是在纽约半夜的肯尼迪机场等了很久，然后经历了一个5小时还是6小时的航班，又在旧金山国际机场等了Mark两个小时，最终冒着瓢泼大雨一个人回来。

这已经是Eduardo能想到最令人恶心的事情，但他远远低估了命运的恶心。是的，命运。它令他作呕。

Sean Parker的生日在12月底，根本不重要，Eduardo完全不明白Mark为什么要提起这个。

Mark咬着扭扭糖说，“那是周期，18周岁到25周岁，现在Sean还在25岁内。”

“我不在乎他是不是年轻到足以……他的新闻我读得够多了，未成年，吸毒……”Eduardo倏忽停住了，一种突然的直觉攫住他的神经，冥冥中绝对的完全的赤裸裸的预感，对未来或者说下一秒现实，无法接受的抗拒。

“Mark Elliot Zuckerberg，”Mark说，“这是Sean的名字。”

这是我的名字。

我的灵魂伴侣的名字。Eduardo想，在我的胸膛左侧，伴随我每一次心跳每一次呼吸。

这是你的名字。

“这是Sean的名字，”Mark说，“很巧，出于数学研究。我觉得他应该留下，他能联系到天使投资人。”

任何人都能看出这是借口，用命运之类的说辞来营造Sean Parker存在的合理性，只为了让这个自大狂留在这里工作。作为朋友你总是很难亲自割断挚友获得真爱的可能，从友情来看毕竟过于无礼，哪怕证据仅仅是灵魂伴侣这种有神论者都很难说其中蕴含理性的东西。Mark试图让Eduardo相信灵魂伴侣好留下Sean Parker，跟Eduardo某种程度上真的相信灵魂伴侣，及Mark的灵魂伴侣的印记恰巧也是Mark，且Mark罔顾他自己根本不相信灵魂伴侣的事实，竟然开始用感性方式说服Eduardo……真不知道哪个更可悲。

Eduardo只是说，“我是你的CFO。”

Mark说，“我们需要更多的服务器，比我想象的要多。我们需要更多的程序员。我们需要更多的钱。他安排了跟Thiel的会面。他还安排了其他会面。”

“他还安排了其他会面？”

“是的。”

“而我却什么都不知道。”

“你在纽约！”

一切都结束了。早在这之前就结束了。他只是在徒劳挣扎。Eduardo看了Mark好一会儿，一言不发。Mark咬着扭扭糖。那是多滋乐的。Eduardo茫然思索，哪弄错了，你该吃红藤条的扭扭糖。总不会是我弄错了吧。Eduardo想。

Mark身上是Sean Parker的名字，Sean Parker身上是Mark的名字，或者换种说法，Sean Parker的名字是Mark，Mark的名字是Sean Parker。命运真他妈罗曼蒂克透了。

Eduardo告诉自己不要想，忘掉纽约的广告商或者14小时的地铁或者他父亲的训斥以及哈佛的学业，他最好想点其他东西，如果不行也可以回去想哈佛的学业他父亲的训斥14小时的地铁和纽约的广告商，只是别想，也许他需要更往前一点，更往前，Mark尚未入学的大学一年级，名字没出现的18岁前，忘掉逻辑，忘掉命中注定或者猜测，即便大脑一片空白，没办法做出任何接近理性与客观的思考，只是别想，那实在太恶心了。Eduardo面无表情，只是看着Mark，他让自己的意识绕开某个事实，某个他无论如何无法面对的事实，那是双向的——如果他们是天生一对，那么他的名字到底是什么荒谬滑稽的存在。那么从18岁到现在，到此时此刻，到这一秒钟的每一次心跳每一次呼吸究竟是什么毫无意义的自怨自艾，Eduardo必须避开这个，而仅仅躲避已经让他感到笼罩在头顶的沉重庞大的窒息。

灵魂伴侣从不出错。至少对他而言。

它写在你身上的，一定不是你的真爱。

他们生活在大马林鱼的梦境里，而他只有14条鲑鱼的现实。谁会相信命中注定这一套，最烂俗的闹剧电影都不会采纳的情节，他有个手臂上画满龙飞凤舞痕迹的前女友，还认识小腿上写了William Shakespeare的同学，如果放到10年前，人们或许为双向名字怦然心动，但现在是21世纪，不存在这种事情。所有人，几乎所有人的名字都是单向的，区别或许在于那个名字是否为人所知，是否在某块皮肤身侧，是否对某人有所意义。否则不过是愚蠢透顶的无逻辑恶作剧，释迦牟尼或者安拉，无法解释的现象，有神论者的伪证。

Eduardo不能再在这待下去了，他不能，因为灵魂伴侣就是个笑话，因为就像一记耳光，因为无数理由中Mark偏偏选了这个，因为所有羞辱远远比不上这个，Eduardo胸膛上烙印着Mark。

他简直为此恨死Mark了。

简直。

可Mark一打电话回来，他就立刻原谅了他。

是的，这太快了，但Mark一无所知，既不了解他的名字深深刻进Eduardo的皮肤，也不清楚那不只是刻进皮肤。而且Mark本人根本不相信灵魂伴侣，他不能不利用Sean Parker的人脉，他对Eduardo说，“我们做到了。”

他说，我们。

我需要我的CFO。Mark告诉Eduardo。马上搭下一班飞机回旧金山。

Eduardo承诺他会。

“当你签署这些文件的时候，你有没有意识到，你是在签署自己的死亡证明？”法庭书记官询问。

“没有。”Eduardo回答。

他还是哈佛大学商学院的。

天啊，他还是哈佛大学商学院的。

Mark在桌子对面看他，面无表情，Eduardo意识到他们很少会离这么远，哪怕他身处纽约时。在柯克兰，他们永远是挤在一张椅子上的人，Mark伏击了他，他宁愿Mark此刻正在草稿纸上涂鸦。无所谓也好过现在——明白所作所为会如何伤害Eduardo的现在。他转过去，把后背留给Mark。他无法面对，无法在面对Mark时，Mark也正在面对他，面对他心脏上他的名字。尽管一无所知，竟然一无所知。

“你的名字是什么？Eduardo。”这算不上冒犯，几乎和天气一样安全的无聊话题，没人觉得那有必要认真对待，只是发问的并不是Mark，而是被迫帮Mark从洗衣房带衣服回来的Dustin，毕竟是他弄翻了那瓶该死的激浪，不好奇答案的闲聊。

“没什么，”Eduardo若无其事回答，“Mark，”

他说，“起来，你得吃点东西。”

“Mark Elliot Zuckerberg，”Eduardo说，“离开电脑。”他真不愿意回想那一刻恶作剧成功的沾沾自喜。

接下来的事情在Eduardo脑海里是一连串走马观花。从心理学上来说这是一种自我保护机制，因为那些发生过的事情在任何突如其来的时刻一次又一次伏击他。签约，律师，0.03%，19000，冻结，暴雨，名字。感谢他不必被电脑杀死。感谢他不必被蓝色杀死。

他们在AEPi相遇，Mark游离在人群之外，看上去缺乏兴致，Eduardo不知道Mark为什么会参加，也许只是不想过于不合群，尽管他就是。Mark讨厌这个，Eduardo几乎看到他用油性笔把“讨厌派对”写在脸上，更令人惊讶的是没人察觉。Eduardo抓着一杯酒走近他，Mark瞥了他一眼，就是那种眼神，一意孤行，同时毫无目的，也许Mark的体型让他看上去毫无威胁性，仅仅是看上去，而他的眼睛属于一种无机质的蓝。Eduardo笑起来，用一分钟对这个书呆子充满兴趣。

他们关系的进度可以用“坠入爱河”形容，不是说他们真的往性关系发展，那是一些难以描述的东西，Eduardo热爱交际和会面，Mark则是在同一个房间内都会用发邮件取代说话。可Eduardo无法忍住不围着Mark打转，他安排Mark的饮食作息课程运动，催促Mark喝水或者外出，离开电脑或者走到教室，他将Mark的生活处理得井井有条，那是非常繁忙复杂的事情，而Eduardo从这种奇妙掌控中获得一种难以言喻的满足感，就像鸡妈妈把小鸡仔搂到翅膀下，仿佛这是Eduardo的职责所在，照顾好他的所有物，照顾好属于他的人类。在那个阶段，他全然拥有Mark，全然的。

然而事实是Sean Parker的名字已经在那了，只是，Eduardo只是不知情。那就像个提前准备好的定时炸弹，如果你有一个可以倒计时的东西，那么它一定会进入倒计时，然后在某个时刻，轰然炸响，他被Mark埋伏个正着。而Mark动手前，完全明白他自己在做什么。这才是Eduardo最无法忍受。Mark明白，但仍然做了。

哪怕他在凌晨两点穿越半个校园只为了说“I’m here for you”，Mark甚至都没想过为什么Eduardo会在凌晨刷新Mark的博客，他知道Mark和Erica今晚约会，而他一个人在凌晨翻阅Mark的博客。存在这些是一种残酷。

很多次Eduardo想告诉Mark灵魂伴侣的事情，关于Mark的名字是如何出现在他胸膛，而他在那天早晨是如何好奇地用手指描述Mark的名字直到那成为一种习惯。

Mark会对此有何反应呢？也许他应该用开玩笑的语气提起这件事，就像是，“嘿，Mark，你猜怎么着，在你认识我之前，我就认识你了。”那似乎不是一个恰当的语气，而且起先他们刚认识三个月，紧接着Mark有了女朋友，之后是分手和Facemash，更多的钱，更多的服务器，但总有一个恰当的语气和恰当的时候，他们在Facebook的飞快扩张中发生了太多无谓争吵，但总有一天那些都会过去。

也许百万会员之夜会是个恰当时机，Eduardo只需要提前准备好或者干脆凭借冲动，人们总喜欢在庆祝一件事时听到另一件快乐的事，换个角度想，庆祝本身就让人快乐，所以就算那是一件不快乐的事，气氛也不会过于尴尬。Eduardo很高兴看到Facebook的标识如此漂亮，字母是蓝色的，全金属制品，高悬在墙壁上，闪闪发光，不可思议的是，射灯下那个标识的颜色那么像AEPi时Mark同样蓝得出奇的眼睛。律师提前叫住了他，他该为此感激，哪怕他们让他签署了死亡证明。律师们同样是Mark的安排，实际上，他们只是替Mark实施的手，就像Mark的笔记本电脑或者柯克兰玻璃窗上的公式，只是Mark达到目的过程中有所需要的工具。是Mark让他签署了那些合同。而Eduardo为律师叫住他感激，因为如果不是那样，他无法想象他将会在这家崭新的、成功的，高科技互联网公司，在定制标识，涂鸦画墙，槭木办公桌，苹果显示器前，对Mark说出什么愚不可及的剖白。

Eduardo在来之前一直不知道该穿参加派对的衣服，还是穿出席商务会议的衣服，不过无所谓了。他第一次用如此激烈的手段让Mark不再盯着电脑，并且不是为了让Mark吃饭或者睡觉。我需要引起你的注意。我需要引起你的注意。

几个月后，Eduardo和他自己真正的律师坐到了Mark的对面。他们在谈判桌上因为鸡吵架，还提到了Mark在《战后和当代艺术》的期终考试作弊，4幅画的论文。那真的非常幼稚。摧毁他们的不是幼稚，是超乎年龄的天赋，让他们如此幼稚的时候拥有世界，让他们没毕业就为几十亿美元的资产分割和改变未来的互联网革命创始人名头斗嘴。

他们争论的样子像两个真正的大学生，但结果比过去每一次都更狼藉。

所有事情发生后，他唯一能够确认的是Mark的确从未相信过灵魂伴侣的说法。因为不久之后Mark同样毫不留情地把Sean Parker从Facebook扫地出门。而Sean Parker比Eduardo更可笑的地方是他坚持把他的投票权留给Mark。Facebook是Mark一个人的网络帝国。区别在于，Eduardo从最开始就明白这一点。

Mark在试图开疆拓土改变世界，而Eduardo最初加入只是想要取悦他。

尽管是他先将它看成是他的，且最后它不是他们的了，哪怕Eduardo的名字就在创始人一栏里。已经不重要了。至少Mark一直认为Facebook是他自己的。

他们从没谈过那个，从没谈过。真希望他们谈过，也许。真希望他们谈过。现在保密协议禁止他们谈论。他们都签了字，对此表示同意。

他一毕业就尽力把这些扔在地球另一面，好像那是什么大西洋里漂流的石油垃圾，然后让自己沉浸在财报和图表里，假装过去永远被甩在15小时时差后，永远不能再次追上他。这没什么可说的，任何公司和创业里都存在商业欺诈和暗算，成功总要你背叛几个朋友，Eduardo总会对此司空见惯。直到某一天。直到有一天，名字消失了。

他以为那一天到来时他会有点意识不到，事实上，他几乎是立刻就发觉了。

最开始他不知如何反应。他至少用手指无意识抚摸那个名字几万次，现在它一声不响离开了。

名字当然会消失，它只会存在于一个人的18岁到25岁，这也是为什么灵魂伴侣如此滑稽，如果那是命中注定，25岁后你无法再证实命运曾牢牢将你们绑在一起。

有很长一段时间Eduardo把它当成没有意义的纹身，但纹身不会忽然消失，不会忽然在某个早晨无影无踪，不会忽然像从未发生过。它只伴随Eduardo 7年，它所代表的人更早前就与Eduardo分道扬镳，然而他习以为常到那仿佛是他的大半个人生。

至少再也不可能会有人在做爱间隙时发觉他胸膛上的名字，然后对他投来怜悯异样的眼神，不是说曾经有过，Eduardo一直避免这种情况发生，除此之外大多数人不会觉得有什么，顶多认为有些戏剧化，鉴于你曾经最好的朋友是你的灵魂伴侣还把你从你们的公司里踢出去，尽管没人相信灵魂伴侣，那只是——再也不可能发生了。

再没有证据证明这一点。他的名字消失了。

所有人的名字都会消失，就算是Mark。

如果Mark能简单地和名字一起消失，事情会容易许多。至少Eduardo不用生存在提前15小时的时间线时仍被Mark无处不在的Facebook帝国围剿。比他恨Mark更糟的是，在Mark做了所有事后，他依旧不能彻底地恨Mark。甚至连不完整的恨都很难说为什么——他到底是不能忍受欺骗，还是不能忍受是Mark欺骗了他。

最初他们是在Facebook的股东会议上见面，天知道Eduardo为什么要来加州受辱。Mark还是抱着他的笔记本电脑开会，神情专注，手指永不停止，尽管有回连Eduardo都注意到Mark只是隔几行后就切换一次“Ctrl+U”和“Ctrl+Shift+U”。尽管如此，他们谁也没缺席过会议。Mark当然不能缺席，他是CEO。Eduardo告诉自己，Mark出现在这十分合情合理，不代表任何意思，哪怕他只是坐在那不停敲键盘，频繁切换大小写。即便Eduardo也知道那会让代码一团糟。

后来情况发生了一些甚至称不上变化的变化，总之人们总要抽个时间在某处休息，喝杯咖啡或者吃点东西，会议间隙。Mark在问答环节咄咄逼人，语速飞快地阐述Facebook为何要这样而不是那样，哪些内容要被控制和降权，政府是否要为此分担某些责任而非由Facebook来决定如何制定规则，通过“不够完整的内容政策咨询”，一位股东尖锐地指出他们缺乏对有色人种的用户意见参考。

所以那发生了，鉴于股东中的大部分都是不酷的资本家，而其中的有色人种显然不足以撑起一次广泛的调查，那么不如直接选择一位最聪明的来代表，尤其当这个人的名字还写在版头上，真是再好不过了，完全出于工作原因。Mark在键盘前给Eduardo发邮件。

你知道我们正面对面坐着吧。Eduardo回复邮件。

这是你对公司发展应尽的义务。Mark的回件几乎在Eduardo按下发送后立刻来了。

你知道笔记本电脑没办法挡住你。

Mark飞快地移开目光，从屏幕上，然后匆匆掠过Eduardo的脸，接着更深地低下头。

Eduardo不想承认这个举动有点吸引他。总是这样。

现在球传回来了，他要如何不引人注目地跟Mark频繁传邮件。他们在上午的会议没解决完这个问题，因为Mark没有简单地把一份标准问卷发送给Eduardo，取而代之的是只写一个问题的邮件和只写另一个问题的下一封邮件，其中或许穿插了几句关于工作和休息和咖啡的闲话？或许。这成了他们中午坐在一起的完美原因，仍然在各自的邮件中说话。

那有点傻。好吧，Eduardo承认，那蠢到爆了，令人尴尬。所以他拖开了Mark的电脑，让他们专心吃午饭。

很难说问卷调查让他们重新成为朋友。他们搞砸得太厉害以至于没办法修补。比起朋友他们是更熟悉的商业伙伴。一切似乎都没改变，他们终于可以打招呼，在聚会上有礼貌地打招呼，在其他公共场所友好地打招呼。谈论天气，好吧，不能谈论天气，谈论你好再见。当然，你不能再指望Eduardo一觉醒来，收到Mark的信息要求他立刻来到他身边，就因为他需要他。这总比永远不说话强。幼稚结束后，人们应该用成熟补救。Eduardo宁愿他们永远不说话。

“你们还准备那样多久？”在又一次晚会上相遇并得体交谈后，Chris问他。

“哪样？”

“假装你们没互相爱慕并坚持用一板一眼的官方语气交谈。”Chris回答。

“Mark没有爱上我！”Eduardo反驳。

“所以你真的爱Mark。”Chris一针见血，“去谈谈，没人那么说话，你们像两个念课本的中学生。别拍电影了。”

“你得知道不是我不愿意谈，那不是我的责任。”

“如果没迷恋上一个怪胎就不是。”Chris说。

“不是。”

“好吧，”Chris耸肩，礼貌性地，“容我提醒，你身后6点钟方向有人正搭讪Mark，把手放到他肩膀上。”

Eduardo差点转身，但立刻反应过来，“你说谎。”

“你可以那么认为，”Chris说，“他们亲上了。”

Eduardo用了30秒钟才重新锁定Mark的位置，根本不是6点钟方向，Mark站在窗户下，身边当然，操，身边有另一个人。没人把手放到别人的肩膀上。他们正在交谈。Mark皱着眉，头向左侧略微倾斜，看上去似乎毫不在意，好吧，是其他人看上去，Eduardo知道那是感兴趣的表现。他恨自己还是能读懂Mark每一个表情。

“他们没有。”Eduardo告诉Chris。

“什么……”Chris的声音在电话里听起来有些烦躁，只有一些，毕竟他大多数时间都非常擅长使用语言的艺术。

“他们没有接吻。”Eduardo重复，“我确认。首先你并没有说对Mark的位置，这是最明显的。”

“谁？”Chris顿了一会儿，“等等，是Mark吗，你打电话为这个，现在，”他的声音稍微离远了一会儿，听起来是在查看时间，“天啊，Eduardo现在是凌晨2点钟。”

“是的，”Eduardo说，“对不起，但是我必须要告诉你。”

Chris的声音清醒了点，“你喝酒了吗，Eduardo？”

“没有。”Eduardo说。

“你应该打给Mark。”Chris放缓声音。

“不。”

“你总要打给Mark。”

“不是现在。”Eduardo听到自己回答，当即认出这就是他本来的想法。他为自己的一时冲动向Chris道歉，然后挂断了电话。这真不像他会做的事，不过说起来，虽然从任何方面来说Mark都更不擅长与人交流，但无法否认的是Eduardo更感情用事。从他冻结公司账户，砸了Mark的电脑，还曾经撞坏3辆兰博基尼来说。

这么看来他还真做过不少疯狂事情，怪不得当初Christy会迷上他。

为了避免无谓冲动造成的不必要损失，他仍然和Mark在商业邮件里交流，在聚会上互相问候，在公共场合打招呼，谈论你好再见，最新进展是他们能自如地谈起天气了，为此值得在门洛帕克放烟花。要知道他们谈论的可是加利福尼亚的天气。加利福尼亚。Eduardo看不出不继续维持这种生活的必要性，现在他们又能够坐在一起喝咖啡了，尽管Mark还是离不开红牛。

然后Mark的名字从Eduardo身上消失了。

就像Mark终于也会从Eduardo生活中消失，或者说，已经。一部分的Mark。会在任何时间毫无礼貌地说需要他要他立刻过来柯克兰哪怕那是凌晨2点又或者在电脑前连续工作36小时真的需要他将其从键盘前拖走按在床上并盖好毯子的Mark。他们成为了谈论无关紧要事情的认识的人，所有人都很高兴看到他和Mark言归于好，在什么慈善募捐活动上偶然碰面，像两个随意相遇的陌生人那样轻松地说起转化、营利、广告和没用的好像真有人关心的天气。

这就是时间对他所做的。操。

这会是时间做过最好的事。

他终于完全理解了那个恰当的时机。从不是百万会员之夜，从不，或者50万15万1万1千第7个账号，鉴于他无法回到Mark的大学一年级，那么。

那个数字将是100000000。

一切都会消失，充斥酒精与吵闹的加勒比之夜，暑假来回旧金山的票根、加州弄坏烟囱的房子、柯克兰写过公式的玻璃、他们难堪的过往和其中曾涵盖的未来，以及Facebook。包括Facebook。甚至Facebook。

在一切消失后，Eduardo把一瓶激浪掀翻到Mark脖子里，然后从后面拽下Mark连帽衫的衣领。当然，什么都没有。他们都超过了25岁。幸好只是25岁。

Mark似乎愣住了，他拽了下自己的衣服，那瓶激浪整个倒进去，气泡水正无可救药地顺着他的身体往下流。Mark条件反射地小声叫了一声，立刻，迅速地将他的电脑盖住。

Eduardo说，“我不会那么做两次。”

“你做过一次。”Mark皱着眉指出。

“我不会再那样让你离开电脑。”

“为什么你要我离开电脑？”

“引起你的注意。”Eduardo说。然后他抓住Mark的下巴，把他的脸拉向自己，亲吻他。最开始Mark完全僵住了，可Eduardo没留余地，Mark要是推开他，就得提前知道那要有多尴尬，众所周知之类的原因，股价或者服务器或者朋友。管它呢，那是CEO需要考虑的事情。

但是Mark的嘴唇在他的下面弯了一下，随即认同似的张开了，Eduardo及时碰到了Mark的舌头，用他自己的。Eduardo不知道他们亲了多长时间，大概5分钟？

总之Facebook那天的活跃用户创造了历史新高。

如果他们不是在股东大会上做这事，可能大家会更高兴一点。

Chris稍后指责了他们至少半小时，因为“你们不必如此戏剧化，天啊说真的，这又不是拍电影！”

Dustin则坚持在每一句末尾鼓掌。

Mark对此充耳不闻，忙于检查Facebook服务器的运行状况。是的，在这个时刻，Facebook的优先级依然是最高等。

灵魂伴侣，还真他妈的从不出错。

备注：尤其对命运中的有些人而言。比如Mark身上的。

再备注：他们上了YouTube热门。

再再备注：到底是谁拍的视频？

**Author's Note:**

> Δημόκριτος 希腊语，意为：德谟克利特，古希腊唯物思想重要代表，“原子论”创始者，经验自然科学家。


End file.
